A tout malheur
by kaneda26
Summary: ...Quelque chose est bon. One shot débile. Yaoi. Que dire d'autre? Bah, enjoy.


Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Cher petit papa Noël, je t'écris pour une réclamation. En effet, je n'ai pas trouvé au pied du sapin le Hiei et le Kurama que je t'avais demandé. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une petite erreur de ta part et que je les recevrais très bientôt. Amicalement. Kaneda. PS: J'espère que Hiei n'a pas cramé ton traineau ou découpé tes rennes en morceaux. Tu comprendras que n'étant pas légalement leur propriétaire, je ne puis donc être responsable de leurs actes.

Couple: Comme d'hab.

Note: Nom de dieu de nom de dieu, on devrait me pendre pour avoir écrit un truc pareil! Hum, oui Hiei? Oh, une corde, c'est gentil mais vois-tu, j'ai pas de poutre chez moi. Oui, Kurama? Oh, une plante qui... qui fait quoi exactement? Qui se transforme en poutre? Je vois que t'es paré à toutes éventualités. C'est gentil les mecs, je suis super touché. Tenez, le script. Et... Aie! Mais non lisez avant de me suicider! Voilà... Hum? Alors? Alors? Votre avis? Hé! Hiei! Pourquoi tu me prends ma corde? Oui, j'te rend ta plante Kurama!

Hé, c'est pas la peine de me pousser, j'y vais devant mon ordi! Ouf, sont partis. Bon, j'crois que le script leur a plu... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur faire la prochaine fois...? Niark niark. Bon, quand même, un avertissement, ce one-shot est... hum, comment formuler ça? Débile? Ah oui, je crois que c'est le mot... Sans oublier que le vocabulaire et certains sous-entendus peuvent parfois etre légèrement choquant. Donc, les p'tits nenfants, passez votre chemin.

-----

**A tout malheur...**

**-----**

**...Quelque chose est bon**

**-----**

Yusuke et Kuwabara entrèrent sans frapper dans l'appartement de Kurama.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Yusuke. C'est grave? »

Kurama était installé sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

Yusuke fit le tour du salon des yeux.

« Où est Hiei?

-J'suis là, répondit le jaganshi en sortant de la cuisine. »

Le détective eut un soupir de soulagement. Tout le monde était sauf, c'était déjà un bon point.

« Vous avez foiré la mission? questionna-t-il.

-Non, répondit Kurama. On a récupéré l'item du royaume mais y'a eu quelques complications...

-Hum. Du genre? »

Kurama finit enfin par relever la tête et s'écria:

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas toucher à cette plante! Je lui ai dit mais voilà, il est tellement borné qu'il ne m'a pas écouté!

-Ca, c'est bas, Kurama, rétorqua Hiei. T'aurais du me le dire avant que je me retrouve empêtré dans cette plante!

-Avec tes réflexes, t'étais sensé réagir au quart de tour!

-Oh bien sûr! Seulement voilà, tu m'as sorti un « attention, n'y touches pas » alors que j'étais déjà complètement ligoté. Ton timing est pourri! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara les regardèrent se disputer pendant un moment.

Puis le détective les arrêta.

« Bon, y'a pas eu de blessés, on va pas en faire tout un plat.

-On voit que c'est pas à toi que ça arrive, fit la voix de Hiei dans son dos. »

Il sursauta et se retourna, regarda le jaganshi, revint vers la porte de la cuisine où se tenait aussi Hiei.

« Merde, je vois double, fit Kuwabara.

-Rassures-moi, on a pas bu aujourd'hui?

-J'crois pas mais je fais pas confiance à ma mémoire tout d'un coup. »

Le second Hiei parce que, s'ils savaient toujours compter, il y en avait deux, s'approcha du premier.

« Oh bordel, mais c'est quoi ça? s'exclama Yusuke.

-Le problème en question! répondit Kurama.

-C'est pas un problème, c'est la fin du monde! désespéra Kuwabara. Je vois deux nabots! Deux! Déjà qu'un, c'est l'horreur mais deux... c'est un cauchemar! »

Il y eu un « stupide ningen » synchronisé de la part des deux Hiei.

« Kurama, explique par pitié... »

Le yohko soupira et soupira encore avant de se lancer.

« Hiei s'est fait capturer par une plante qui... clone sa proie.

-Qui... clone... sa... proie? Mais quel est le but?

-Aucun, c'est juste une plante bizarre. Très rare heureusement. Et... »

Encore une fois, Kurama s'énerva.

« Et si ce petit monstre n'était pas une tête brûlé, il aurait fait un peu attention!

-C'est ça, ça va être...

-De ma faute...

-Si tu savais...

-Lire une carte...

-On n'en serait...

-Pas là...

-On aurait pris...

-Le raccourci...

-Et tu ne serais pas...

-En train de nous engueuler! »

Les deux Hiei fixèrent Kurama avec colère et se détournèrent pour gagner la cuisine.

« Flinguez-moi, fit Kuwabara, j'vais pas pouvoir supporter ça.

-Kurama, y'a un remède, un truc, quelque chose pour arranger ça? demanda Yusuke.

-J'en sais rien. C'est une plante tellement rare que je la connais mal. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Et... »

Les deux Hiei sortirent de la cuisine, des paquets de gâteaux plein les mains et s'installèrent sur le sol devant la télé.

« Ca te dérange pas qu'on cherche une solution à ton... votre problème pendant que vous vous amusez? »

Hiei et Hiei se regardèrent avec un demi-sourire avant de tourner la tête vers Kurama.

« Ca nous dérange...

-Absolument pas. »

Ils semblaient très calmes tout d'un coup et regardaient Kurama d'un air qui disait qu'ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête.

Kuwabara les regarda, cherchant une différence. Mais n'en trouva aucune.

« Heu... c'est lequel l'original? fit-il. »

Kurama haussa les sourcils, se tourna vers les petits démons.

« Je... j'en ai aucune idée. »

Les Hiei firent une moue boudeuse.

« Ah ben, ça fait...

-Plaisir. T'es même pas...

-Capable de reconnaître...

-Ton meilleur ami. »

Les paires d'yeux rouges étaient cette fois-ci un peu moqueur.

Et un des Hiei se leva finalement.

« C'est moi le vrai.

-Hum, faudrait faire quelque chose pour les différencier, proposa Yusuke. Chais pas, au niveau des fringues ou autre.

-Oh, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, fit Kurama en se levant et en attrapant Hiei. »

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le cou du jaganshi.

Celui-ci retint sa respiration, il savait exactement ce que Kurama allait faire. Et il gigota.

« Restes tranquille ou je te mors! menaça Kurama.

-Tu vas me mordre de toutes façons, rétorqua Hiei. »

Kuwabara et Yusuke trouvèrent un intérêt soudain dans la contemplation de leurs chaussures. Ils savaient parfaitement que Kurama et Hiei étaient ensemble. Mais ils étaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise – un peu était un euphémisme – quand ces deux là exprimaient leurs sentiments. Ou plutôt leurs désirs. Parce que question retenue, les deux yohkais en manquaient singulièrement.

Et malgré le fait que Kuwabara et Yusuke ne soient quand même pas des prudes, il y avait certains moments où ils auraient bien voulu disparaître sous terre.

Comme cette fois au restaurant, où devant sa glace recouverte de chantilly, Hiei n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire au yohko que la crème chantilly a meilleur goût quand elle est étalée sur le corps de Kurama et surtout sur une partie basse de son anatomie. Ceux qui voulaient éviter les détails sur la vie privée des deux démons en furent pour leur frais et Kuwabara regarda sa chantilly avec une moue dégoûtée et Keiko ne put plus toucher à sa glace.

Kurama, au lieu de chuchoter à Hiei que ce n'était ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour ce genre de commentaire comme on se serait attendu de sa part, avait au contraire répliqué en plongeant son doigt dans la chantilly pour en couvrir les lèvres de Hiei avant de les lécher et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Yusuke ne sut jamais si le silence dans le restaurant était choqué ou envieux.

Botan était rouge comme une tomate, Keiko outré du comportement de Hiei et Kurama et Kuwabara avait le nez plongé dans son assiette ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir des images avec la chantilly dont il se serait bien passé.

Seul Yukina avait souri de les voir si heureux et Yusuke s'était demandé si la femme des glaces était aussi innocente qu'elle le paraissait.

Depuis que Kurama avait retrouvé son côté yohko, il avait changé.

Les dix-sept ans du gentil, sage, studieux, calme Shuichi Minamino n'avaient pas suffit à contrebalancer les siècles de l'infernal yohko Kurama.

Il entendit Hiei gémir et ensuite crier légèrement et se mit à penser qu'il devrait s'acheter des nouvelles chaussures, il commençait à être fatigué de regarder toujours les mêmes.

Hiei sentit la langue de Kurama lécher son cou, poser de légers baisers. Il attendait la morsure. Mais il savait que le côté pervers de Kurama voulait que Hiei ne sache pas quand ça allait arriver.

Hiei cria un peu quand les dents pénétrèrent sa chair.

Et il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux rouges, les agrippant.

Kurama finit par relever la tête et lécha le sang autour de ses lèvres.

Hiei lui sourit.

« Ca se paiera, dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-J'y compte bien. »

Yusuke et Kuwabara daignèrent enfin lever la tête.

La morsure était bien visible.

« Bon... On n'est pas vraiment d'une grande utilité, n'est-ce pas? demanda le détective.

-Pas vraiment, non, fit le deuxième Hiei en s'approchant de Kurama. »

Kuwabara faillit bondit quand il vit la main du clone se poser sur les fesses du yohko.

« Bonbenonsenvaalors.

-Vous nous raconterez, réussit à articuler Yusuke.

-Oh, et tu veux des détails? fit Kurama.

-Nonnonnon... C'est pas... »

Double demi-sourires de la part des Hiei.

Yusuke et Kuwabara reculèrent mais ne purent pas s'empêcher de regarder le trio, quelque peu fascinés.

« On vous laisse trouver une solution, dit Yusuke en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de sens caché dans sa phrase cette fois-ci.

-Oh, on va...

-Le faire...

-Mais on va...

-Prendre notre...

-Temps...»

Cette fois-ci, Yusuke et Kuwabara détalèrent en courant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, le cerveau en ébullition. Yusuke voyait encore la morsure sur le cou de Hiei. Et il se remémora leurs dernières vacances avec tout le groupe. L'erreur avait été de réserver dans un hôtel au lieu de louer une petite maison.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, les deux démons attiraient les regards.

Kurama dans son petit short en jean moralement trop petit et ses cheveux relevés en un chignon était une pure gravure de mode. Et Hiei, dans un tee-shirt noir trop trop moulant qui laissait voir le jeu de ses muscles et un jean bleu foncé effiloché au genoux, avait un côté bad boy qui aurait damné un saint.

Jusque là, rien qui ne soit inhabituel.

Seulement voilà, quand ces deux-là avaient enlevé leur tee-shirt près de la piscine, révélant suçons et morsures sur leurs épaules, leurs dos, leurs poitrine, sans aucun – absolument aucun – complexe, les regards admirateurs s'étaient changés en regards accusateurs et moralisateurs.

Yusuke détestait ce genre de regards mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

Ce fut encore pire quand Kurama s'installa entre les jambes de Hiei et plaqua son dos contre le torse du jaganshi ne laissant aucun doute – s'il en restait – sur leur relation.

Il y eut même une mère de famille qui vint les voir pour leur dire que c'était scandaleux qu'ils s'exhibent de cette façon.

Ce sur quoi, Hiei avait serré Kurama entre ses bras, avait mordu légèrement son épaule faisant gémir le yohko avant de dire à la femme que ce serait autrement plus scandaleux s'ils baisaient ici et maintenant. Et qu'elle ferait mieux de leur foutre la paix si elle ne voulait pas que ça se produise.

Et Kurama en avait rajouté une couche en disant que ça l'excitait un max d'avoir des spectateurs et qu'il ne serait pas contre une démonstration de ce que pouvait faire son amant avec sa bouche.

Ce sur quoi Hiei avait posé la main sur l'entrejambe de Kurama en se léchant les lèvres.

La femme avait ouvert et fermé la bouche plusieurs fois avant de partir avec colère.

Ouais, ça avait servi de leçon, la prochaine fois, ils loueraient une maison sur une île déserte où personne ne serait choqué – à part Keiko, toujours aussi coincée – de voir des morsures sur le corps des deux amants. Et pas plus choqués par leurs comportements.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que soudain le problème n'est plus un problème? fit Kuwabara.

-Rhaa! Me demandes pas! Je veux pas y penser!

-Ils sont méga flippants tous les deux quand même.

-Tous les trois, tu veux dire.

-Ouais, j'espère quand même qu'ils vont cherchaient une solution.

-Je parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi. »

Kuwabara poussa un long, très long soupir. Sa vie allait devenir un enfer.

-----

Kurama était très très loin de l'enfer. En fait, il était plutôt en train de penser que s'il y avait un paradis, il venait de l'atteindre.

Il pensa furtivement que Hiei avait au moins quatre mains.

Et bon sang, c'était le cas! Quatre mains qui le caressaient, qui l'obligeaient à rester tranquille. Et deux bouches pour le dévorer.

C'était un de leurs jeux. L'un avait tout pouvoir sur le corps de l'autre, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles, embrasser, lécher, mordre, sur toutes les surfaces envisageables, cou, torse, cuisses, à rendre sa proie complètement folle.

Et Kurama n'en était pas loin. Il sentit des baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et oh mon dieu, au creux d'un de ses coudes.

En temps normal, avec un seul Hiei, ça lui faisait perdre l'esprit alors là, il n'était pas loin d'être complètement sur orbite.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec insistance, presque violence et la langue suivit.

Pendant que d'autres baisers étaient déposés le long de son corps.

Ce fut une très longue nuit. Longue et délicieuse.

-----

Au matin, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Hiei dans le lit, la morsure sur l'épaule indiquant que c'était là le seul et unique Hiei.

Le clone ne semblait avoir qu'une durée de vie limitée.

Kurama sourit et embrassa son petit démon, posant ses lèvres sur la morsure qu'il lui avait fait.

Hiei ouvrit les yeux.

« Il n'y a plus que toi, murmura Kurama.

-Je sais. J'ai les souvenirs de mon clone.

-Les souvenirs?

-Hn. Ah oui, hier, j'avais aussi les sensations en stéréo. Sympa comme truc.

-Sympa?

-Putain de diablement excitant!

-Hmm hmm, fit Kurama en fermant à demi les yeux en signe de réflexion. »

-----

Kuwabara regarda Hiei avec un regard soupçonneux.

« Y'a plus que toi?

-Hn.

-Pas d'autre clone?

-Hn.

-T'es sûr que t'es tout seul?

-Hn.

-Et que l'autre va pas revenir?

-Si, pour te buter parce que t'es trop con! »

Kuwabara poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Sauvé! Plus qu'un seul nabot! Merci mon dieu! »

Hiei grogna et se contenta d'attraper l'assiette de gâteaux que Kurama venait d'apporter.

Yusuke se laissa tombé dans le canapé:

« Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit-il. Finalement, ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

-N'est-ce pas? fit la voix de Kurama. C'est au contraire une très bonne expérience. Très agréable aussi. »

Yusuke et Kuwabara restèrent bouchée bée alors qu'un deuxième Kurama sortait de la cuisine, verres et boissons posées sur un plateau.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers Hiei et ce dernier eut un demi sourire qui était loin, très loin d'être innocent...

**Fin**

Bon, voilà. Je tiens à préciser que ça fait un moment que cette fic traînait sur mon ordi sans être terminée (je me demandais si ça valait bien le coup de la finir, enfin, à vous de juger!).

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur "T'es où" et "Un jour ordinaire", donc merci Kitsu34, Fay-verte, Ymia et Sscomplexe.

Sinon, ben, d'autres fics de prévues, oui mais quand, voilà la question! Réponse: quand j'aurais le temps... (je sais, ça fait un peu rengaine à la longue) J'espère quand meme pouvoir envoyer des p'tits OS et aussi une fic à chapitres (enfin si j'arrive à écrire ce putain de chapitre deux!) de loin en loin.

Voilà, à plus, mangez pas trop, et laissez des reviews!


End file.
